


Meeting One's Shadow

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Persona 4 Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is once again a protagonist, but the Fates decide to mess with him and give him a Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting One's Shadow

_Hinata frowned as he glanced around his surroundings, fingers tightly clutching the skateboard in his hands. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. He was stuck in the strange place, with no visible way out. He had fallen from above, and when he looked up, all he could see was air above him. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to enter the television after all._

_“Hey, you should check out the Midnight Channel! It happens during every rainy night so...” Owari had demanded rather excitedly, slamming the table with a fist. Komaeda had jumped the slightest at her sudden motion, and he tugged at the sleeves of his jacket before nodding along with the gymnast, a close-lipped smile framing his lips even though his body language clearly stated some apprehension towards the plan._

_“Sure.” He had found himself agreeing along with the girl, deciding to try it out as she said so. After all, he had nothing else to do at night, especially in such a quiet town like Inaba._

_He flinched as he started to hear footsteps headed his way. His grip on the skateboard grew tighter and sweat started to slide down his brow. He had to go, go anywhere but wherever he was, immediately! He nibbled his bottom lip, looking about hurriedly for a place to hide. His eyes landed on a red portal near him and without a second thought, he made a dash towards it, his own footsteps loud against the asphalt ground._

* * *

A gasp escaped his lips as he found himself in a familiar room. Maybe a little too... familiar.

It was the room he had until he reached the age of 10. His own bedroom in his parents’ home, until they started shifting him around because they felt that their careers were more important. He dropped the skateboard, and it hit the floor with a loud clatter.

**_“So... I see you’re finally here, huh?”_ **

His eyes widened. That was his own voice. Why was he.. He turned around immediately, before taking a step back, nearly tripping over his own feet.

In front of him was a carbon-copy of himself, except his doppleganger had red eyes and long, jet-black hair. He was sitting on his old wooden desk, his legs crossed rather elegantly.

“W-Who are you...?” Hinata asked apprehensively, his eyes locked onto the other male as he picked up the skateboard slowly, holding it against his chest tightly. He swayed slightly on his feet, his fingers clenched tightly around the side of the skateboard.

The copy only laughed, sliding off the desk. He stood on his own two feet and straightened his outfit - a suit, he had only just noticed - before giving him a little bow, as if mocking the other boy.

 ** _“Me? Well, I’m you, of course, Hajime. But I'm also Kamukura Izuru. You can always call me Izuru if you refuse to acknowledge me as you.”_** He smiled, taking a step towards Hinata. Hinata blinked, and furrowed his eyebrows together.

“...How are you me? ...You’re not really... What’s really going on?!”He exclaimed, exhaling harshly. He was confused, so bloody confused. Where was he and who was this Izuru person, claiming to be him in the first place! He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

 ** _“Calm down, Hajime. All shall be explained soon. Not now though. I don’t have the rights to tell you anything. Just look out, won’t you? Everything’s not as it seems to be. Especially me.”_** He smirked, before taking a few more steps towards Hinata.

Hinata stood there, his feet rooted to the ground, allowing Kamukura to stop right in front of him, taking his face in his hands. He placed a kiss onto the other’s forehead, before taking a step back.

**_“A promise, perhaps. I’ll see you next time, hm?”_ **

Hinata’s face flushed red and he flailed mentally, even though he was frozen. Kamukura merely chuckled and patted the brown-haired boy straight on his ahoge, flattening the tuft of hair. He snapped his fingers and a television appeared right next to the still frozen boy and left the room through the red portal.

_W-What... just.. happened..?_

Hinata’s mouth started to open and close and for minutes, he stood there, looking like a goldfish. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to the television next to him.

If he had entered this strange world through a television...

That was his exit.

That strange boy gave him a way out.

He grabbed the top of the television and threw himself through without thinking.

_Thud!_

“Ow.”He mumbled as he landed on his arse.

He was back in his new bedroom in Uncle Togami’s house, as if nothing happened.

And the television was turned off right in front of him.

It was probably just a strange dream... He tried to persuade himself, picking himself up and dropping the skateboard in a corner before tossing himself onto the bed.

He had probably just fell asleep after watching the Midnight Channel, that’s all.

This Kamukura Izuru probably did not exist, he was just a mere fragment of his imagination. His forehead tingled the slightest on where he had left the promise though.

_Just a little tingle._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in june and im a big fat weenie jfc  
> yes uncle togami takes the place of uncle dojima  
> and togami is also nanako  
> but twogami is nanako  
> komaeda is supposed to be yosugay hanamemera  
> and akane's like chie or sth  
> idk man


End file.
